Road Trip
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: What Shizuo lacks in entertainment, Izaya makes up for in mischief. Slight AU, Shizaya.


Izaya huffed, staring out the passenger window, excruciatingly bored.

His boyfriend was just so _boring_ when he was driving.

The brunet hummed, and tapped against the window in impatient patterns. Rows upon rows of houses blurred past his vision as Shizuo accelerated onto the highway, and cars whizzed sharply by their vehicle .There was absolutely _nothing_ to do, the games he could play in the car as a child all seemed pointless and stupid now. Izaya flipped aimlessly through the channels on the radio, a mix of loud beats and static sounded as the stations kept changing. Shizuo gripped the steering wheel harder, cursing Izaya's short attention span.

A fist went through the stereo system and the car went quiet again.

They were only ten minutes in to a five hour road trip.

"Shizuuuu-chaaaaan," Izaya drawled, staring at the roof of the car.

"What?" The blond asked gruffly, trying to keep his focus on the road.

Izaya pouted, "I'm bored."

Shizuo snorted, "Well I'm kinda _busy_, if you haven't noticed. Suck it up." Izaya poked at Shizuo's forehead and frowned deeper. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Yep, that's me, your un-fun boyfriend," Shizuo agreed, making a sharp swerve up a ramp and causing Izaya's extended arm to sway with his body, slamming his fist into the seat between the blond's legs to balance himself.

"Nice going, Shizu-chan, almost lost your extremities there," the brunet teased, moving to straighten himself. Just then, an idea emerged, and a smirk carved its way onto Izaya's face. The ride was about to become _a lot_ more interesting.

All Shizuo heard was the unbuckling of a seatbelt and the whizzing sound of it sliding harshly back into the car, before a stray hand clamped down on his crotch.

"Oh, _Shit_!" Shizuo swerved angrily, struggling to stay in his lane as the mischievous hand massaged the area, sparking his arousal. The blond shot his head sideways to glare at his boyfriend, swatting at the hand in his lap.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Do you _want_ us to crash?" Shizuo fumed, glancing occasionally at the road and at the wide grin on Izaya's face.

"Oh? I'm just trying to entertain myself," The brunet stated, flashing a sultry smile at his flushing boyfriend. Shizuo wouldn't admit it, but this was a side of his boyfriend that he absolutely loved; Izaya always got them into some kind of risky and alluring mischief, mostly things Shizuo would never do with anyone else. But with Shizuo at the driver's wheel and in the middle of heavy traffic, he decided that it was better to stay on the safe side just this once.

The last thing they needed was to crash and be late to the company meeting.

"Cut it out, Izaya."

"Make me."

The brunet ignored the hand that pushed his own away, returning to the blond's lap with both hands, and, undoing the zipper quickly, cool fingers brushing against the thin fabric of Shizuo's underwear and onto his heated arousal. Shizuo groaned, but was unable to do anything in the maze of cars he was trying to navigate through, so he settled with grinding his teeth together. Maybe if he didn't respond, his boyfriend would leave him alone.

Shizuo breathed a silent sigh of relief when the hands around his growing erection lifted. That is, until the soft swishing and rustling of fabric was heard. All of a sudden, Izaya had rid himself of his jacket and was currently working on his belt. Shizuo glanced over just quick enough to see the offending item along with the brunet's pants and undergarments fly into the back seat.

"Izaya, you're not…" Shizuo trailed off, but the brunet caught his drift.

"What else?" Izaya smirked, waiting for a red light before maneuvering into the blond's lap. All that was left on the brunet was his loose shirt. Before Shizuo could protest, his erection was pulled from his trousers and Izaya was between his knees on the floor, pressed uncomfortably in the cramped space. The red light changed, and Shizuo had to keep his focus on the road, trying to ignore the tempting brunet between his legs.

Suddenly, wet heat enveloped his arousal and Shizuo groaned, gripping the steering wheel hard enough to crack it in multiple places. Izaya smiled around his length at this reaction, and hummed sending intense vibrations along the driver's spine.

Shizuo shuddered but kept his focus on the road ahead; _he could do this_. Knowing the extreme sensitivity his boyfriend had, Izaya made sure to roll his tongue along the right places and extract the most pleasing sounds from Shizuo, all the while incredibly entertained.

At the next stoplight, Izaya climbed onto the man's lap, and positioned himself over the blond's shaft. Just as the blond realized what his boyfriend was about to do, Izaya lowered himself hastily onto his erection. Though fairly adjusted to Shizuo's penetration, Izaya clenched his teeth as a sliver of sheer pain wracked his body from being taken raw.

Izaya lifted himself up slowly, grinding his chin into the headrest as he dropped his hips, muscles tensing around Shizuo's erection while the blond bit down roughly on his shoulder. Fortunately, Izaya was curled inward enough for Shizuo to see somewhat clearly over his shoulder, navigating as best he could with the delicious heat sending flashes into his vision.

"Isn't this-"Shizuo hissed as Izaya slammed back down on him, "_illegal_ or something?"

"Does it r-really—_Nghh, ahh_—matter?"

Shizuo supposed not, since they weren't exactly the ideal, law-abiding citizens anyway. And it didn't hurt that the thrill from public exposure was addicting. Izaya began a steady rhythm of _up_ and _down_, _up—down_, Shizuo's shaft becoming slick with pre-cum, and pleasure wrapping around the both of them.

The slapping of flesh on denim and gasping breath took place of the radio.

"Ahh—_ahnn_, S-see Sh_ahh_zu-chan, this is'_nngh_t so_hhh_ bad," Izaya panted between thrusts, gripping onto the leather back of Shizuo's seat and most likely leaving indents in the fabric.

Shizuo merely grunted in response, half of his focus on the gasping brunet on him, half on the cars that sped past him, gaping at him or flipping him off if they happened to peer in the window.

Suddenly, the car jerked, hitting a pothole, and caused Shizuo's length to drive deeper and harder into Izaya, and ground against his prostate, causing the brunet's shut eyes to shoot open, and nails to rip down the back of the seat, breath hitching as his erection rubbed against the rough fabric of Shizuo's shirt.

The brunet shuddered, his muscles clamping around Shizuo's arousal, making white flash in the man's eyes, blocking out the view of the street.

"S-_shit_, _Izayahhh_…ughh," The blond released into Izaya, the sticky substance leaking slightly from his ass as the brunet slammed down once more on Shizuo's length, reaching his own climax.

The blond blinked several times to try and clear his vision, breathing heavily and in no condition to continue driving, blearily seeing the sign for a motel and steering drunkenly into the parking lot. Izaya lay limply against his shoulder, panting and flushed, but overall satisfied.

When the two recovered, Izaya glanced at the sticky skin beneath his waistline, and his damp shirt.

"Ugh, Shizu-chan, my clothes are gonna feel weird." the brunet pouted, tugging at the shirt that clung to his skin. The blond smirked, leaning back leisurely in his seat.

"Then leave them off. It's your own damn fault." Izaya glared half-heartedly at the blond, and turned around in the passenger seat, reaching for his clothes that lay in the back. Shizuo flushed as his boyfriend's bare behind stuck in the air, hips jerking as he reached desperately for his clothes. The blond groaned as his arousal started to return.

In an instant, Izaya was over his shoulder and Shizuo was heading briskly in the direction of a motel room. Shizuo kicked in one of the doors, and Izaya yelped as he was thrown down on the motel bed, before grinning smugly at his boyfriend.

"Shizu-chan, we're going to be late if we go again," Izaya warned, though he couldn't care less. Shizuo huffed before climbing over his and pinning Izaya to the mattress.

"It's your own damn fault."

* * *

**A/N: From the kinkmeme c:**

**Actually I wrote this last year but didn't do anything with it until I saw the kinkmeme request, so I fixed it up a bit and yepp. Heheh.**


End file.
